


The Rose of Highever

by witchbolts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Female Protagonist, Thoryn Cousland - Freeform, Warden Alistair, Warden Cousland - Freeform, dragon age origins - Freeform, rose of highever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbolts/pseuds/witchbolts
Summary: She was like a rose, openly beautiful and secretly dangerous.Despite being a Teyrn's daughter, Thoryn Cousland has never had an easy life. She dreams of sword fights and adventure, but is forced to play dress up and entertain the wives of dignitaries with her mother, while her father and brother negotiate with the dignitaries themselves. Tragedy can sometimes be a type of change, but usually it just hurts. There is always a light on the other side of the darkness, but Thoryn can't seem to find it.Enter Alistair Theirin, Grey Warden and absolute goofball. Will his humor and kindness be able to soothe Thoryn's hurting heart? Well, there's nothing like an impending darkspawn invasion, the threat of civil war, and the expectation that the Grey Wardens will fix everything to find out.





	1. A Lesson in Common Courtesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoryn Cousland was barely breaking a sweat, as she brought both the borrowed long sword and standard issue dagger down on her opponent's form in a flawless downswing. She found herself grinning, as she watched Ser Emry take the brunt of the attack with his shield. However, he did not expect the blow to land as hard as it did and caused him to falter. _They never learn, do they?_

Thoryn didn't waste the opportunity, and she swiftly maneuvered into position for another attack, striking at his side this time. Ser Emry grunted when the blade slipped past his defenses, burying into the armor of his side. It was not enough to pierce anything vital, though. Just enough to pass through the heavy plate and cut into his flesh. When she removed the blade to make another attack beads of crimson splattered onto the stone of the training grounds.

"What was that you were just saying about women being too weak to wield true weapons? It appears my skill with a blade outdoes your own." As she said the words, Thoryn sidestepped another of his fumbling strikes. The knight's hazel eyes glared at her in fury, conveying the misogynistic slurs he wished to call her, but, alas, he was not willing to risk treason against his Teyrn to do so.

Thoryn spied a weak point in his posture and struck at it past his shield with her long sword. The blade clanged against the armor covering his shoulder, and Thoryn immediately pulled back before he could counterattack. This time the knight controlled his reaction, but Thoryn knew her attack would leave a nasty bruise in its wake once the fight was over.

"I also believe my father made a mistake when he gave you the honor of knighthood. You're not fit to carry the crest of my family, let alone your sword!" Thoryn goaded him, laughing to herself, when the young man relinquished his shield in favor of swinging his sword at her with both hands. She dodged his first two swings, her loose side braid whipping about, but knew there wasn't time to roll out of the way of his third strike, which came at her from overhead.

She raised her weapons, and managed to just barely catch his sword in the place where her two blades crossed. The clash of sword against sword rang through the courtyard in metallic cacophony. There was a momentary lull in the battle, and it was then that Thoryn became aware of the others gathered around them, watching the altercation with curious eyes. It had not been Thoryn’s intention to teach the unruly knight a lesson with her blade, but she had found herself unable to resist the opportunity, when Ser Emry began making insulting remarks on her skills with a blade. He acted as if his gross fondness for her physical form in some way made up for the insults, but he was so very wrong.

It didn’t matter that she was on her way to an afternoon salon with her mother and other noble women who were guests to Highever Castle, and it certainly didn’t matter that she was still wearing the dress she was meant to appear in at said salon. She was the daughter of Bryce Cousland and she was going to put this foolish boy in his place.

Still holding Emry’s sword in place above her head, Thoryn pushed hard with her own two blades, slashing with an animosity and strength Emry still didn’t expect from her. He lost his grip, and the blade was tossed aside to skid and scrape across the cobblestones of the courtyard. There was a moment before those gathered began to clap and cheer when Thoryn and Emry made eye contact. They knight’s expression was broody, but there was a hint of begrudging awe in his eyes.

Thoryn had seen similar expressions in the eyes of many of her father’s men, as she had trained with the best of them until it was she who was the best of them. She had always found it simpler to have them know upfront that she was a formidable opponent. Their respect for her often discouraged unwanted comments and for the most part deterred the unreciprocated advances from the boldest of her father’s men. But sometimes, lessons in common courtesy were necessary.

“Now, I believe this round is mine, Ser Emry. Please retrieve your sword and shield and return to your duties...preferably with less comments about my ample breasts and fine hindquarters.” There was some stifled laughter from those gathered, and Emry’s expression shifted from anger to embarrassment at having been publicly shamed by his Teryn’s daughter.

Thoryn turned to return the sword and dagger she had borrowed to their owner, another of her father’s knights, a middle-aged man by the name of Holsic. He accepted the blades with a grin and clapped her on the shoulder in congratulations. “I should think the men know better than to mess with you, my lady...but it seems some have yet to learn.”

“A lesson I’m happy to teach them,” Thoryn grinned. “Better for me to beat them in a test of blades than for my father to find out.”

Thoryn spied one of the castle servants, and beckoned them closer. “If you would have someone tend to Ser Emry’s wounds before sending him back to duty, I would appreciate it. I may have hit him a bit harder than I intended to.”

“At once, my lady.” The servant rushed away in search of a healer.

“I see my darling little sister is up to no good, as usual,” Fergus’s voice came from beside her and she turned to face her older brother, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Trust me, if you had heard some of the things he said, it would have been you fighting him and not me,” she told him.

Fergus’s expression turned serious. “That bad?” His gaze fell on the recovering knight, who had picked up his sword and shield and was being taken to the healer.

“As you can see, I handled it, Brother,” Thoryn assured him. “Walk with me? I’m sure you have some important business to attend to with Father. You get to meet with all the important dignitaries, while I’m stuck entertaining their wives with mother.” Together, they left the courtyard and continued toward the main hall.

“I should say, entertaining the wives is just as important as meeting with the dignitaries. More important, in fact. If there is anything I have learned since getting married to Oriana, it is that a happy wife means a happy life.” Fergus laughed heartily.

“But these gatherings are always so _boring_. None of them want to speak of anything but their sons, who they are all convinced would make perfect matches for me. In the past, I’ve tried everything from burping to eating those tiny sandwiches before it’s time in the name of appearing the least ladylike in attendance, but I fear all I’ve managed to do is encourage their attempts and upset Mother.”

Fergus laughed, finding her situation more amusing that worrisome. “Are none of your suitors truly worthy? You’ll find a suitable man who will champion that rebellious heart of yours. I’m sure of it.”

“Well, maybe if they didn’t have to use their mothers to pursue me,” Thoryn answered glibly, and then she realized where they were. “I believe we’ve reached the main hall, Brother. Please do give Father my regards, and disdain at not being invited to his negotiation talks.”

“You know, I just might tell him we should switch places, dear sister. You can listen to Father discuss politics with our minor lords, and I’ll attend all the parties with Mother.”

Just as Fergus finished speaking, they were approached by another, a tall man outfitted in knight’s armor.

“Ser Gilmore, here to fetch my sister back to the party, I see,” Fergus teased, and Thoryn gave her brother a stern look. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving.” He disappeared into the main hall where Teyrn Bryce Cousland could be heard discussing politics with the lords of the Bannorn.

“Ser Gilmore,” Thoryn greeted him, a demure expression settling into her features. “How lovely it is to see you again.”

“You can stop pretending, my lady,” Ser Gilmore told her with an amused smile. “Surely, you are aware that her ladyship has sent me to investigate your delayed arrival at today’s musical salon.”

Thoryn sighed. “Alright, let’s go.”

The two of them were nearing the hall where Teyrna Eleanor Cousland was entertaining her guests, when Ser Gilmore finally interrupted their silence.

“Were you in some sort of fight, my lady? Your dress is torn…”

Thoryn looked down to inspect her dress, which was, in fact, torn up the skirt. It had been crafted from fine Highever Weave and was one of her favorites. A shame she hadn’t been wearing one of her others. “Well, Mother certainly isn’t going to like it, but it will just have to do.”

“As it will, my lady,” Ser Gilmore agreed, though Thoryn swore she saw him blushing. She knew not to say anything and embarrass him however, so together they followed the sound of stringed instruments and singing to join her mother and their guests.


	2. Every Adventure Story Begins with Giant Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day that her father and brother are to leave Highever Castle with their men, Thoryn wants nothing more than to join them. However, her father has given her the responsibility of running the castle while they are gone, and this forces her to be more realistic about fighting his decision. This chapter also contains mabari shenanigans and a bit of a crush on Ser Gilmore.

“I didn’t see you there, Pup,” Bryce Cousland said, when he saw Thoryn enter the main hall the following week. She smiled in greeting and gave a slight bow when she noticed Arl Howe standing beside her father.

“If I may say so, your daughter is becoming more and more lovely by the day. It is a pleasure to see you, my dear,” Arl Howe said to her, a sly grin on his thin lips. “My son, Thomas, asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time.”

It seemed he was testing her for a reaction.

“To what end?” Thoryn answered, knowing that his comment was said to gauge her interest in a marriage proposal.

“‘To what end,’ she says. Oh, with glibness like that she’s just like her mother,” Arl Howe chuckled to himself. “Regardless, I can see that you are quite talented. One to watch, if I may say so.”

Her father shared a laugh with Howe, before turning back to his daughter. “Pup, I’m leaving you in charge of the castle while your brother and I are away. I’m sure you can handle this responsibility, as the men already respect you.”

“I will do my best, Father,” she answered dutifully, despite her urge to repeat their argument over Thoryn not being able to join her father and brother on the battlefield.

“That’s my girl. Before you go, there is someone I would like you to meet.” The Teyrn gestured toward one of the guards in the room. “Please show Duncan in.”

Thoryn had been expecting some noble lord, or perhaps even a suitor her father wished to present to her. She had not been expecting a Grey Warden to enter the main hall in full armored regalia, the silver plate and blue cloth illuminated by the light coming in from the overhead windows. She had learned of these renowned warriors in several of her lessons with Aldous, the castle’s historian and her private tutor. Thoryn was so surprised by the actual presence of a Grey Warden in Highever that she almost didn’t hear what Duncan was saying, as he gave his plea to the Teyrn and the Arl about the coming Blight and the need for Warden recruits.

“I was unaware of a Grey Warden’s arrival,” said Howe. “I must say, I am at a disadvantage.”

“Duncan is here to test Ser Gilmore’s potential as a recruit,” the Teyrn informed them.

“If I might be so bold, I would consider your daughter an excellent candidate, as well.” Duncan’s tone was casual, but it was evident that his dark eyes were weighing her potential skills.

Before Thoryn had time to process the statement, her father was standing protectively in front of her. “That is out of the question, Duncan. I do not have so many children that I would see them all off to battle...unless you wish to invoke the Right of Conscription?” There was a note of worry in her father’s voice. Thoryn recalled what she had learned of the Right of Conscription in her lessons. She knew that once it was invoked there was nothing that could undo the decision, but it was only used in extreme situations--or at least she thought it was.

“No, I do not wish to force the issue,” Duncan replied, his expression polite.

“Good.” Bryce Cousland seemed satisfied by his answer. “Pup, if you could go find Fergus and tell him to leave ahead of me with our men. I’m going to stay here and wait for Arl Howe’s men, and then we will catch up to him.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me, Father?” Thoryn’s expression was dutiful, but bore the hint of a smile.

“There are many battle plans and strategies to discuss, and there is Ser Gilmore’s recruitment to go over with Duncan. Surely, your attentions would be better applied elsewhere?”

“Of course, Father.” Thoryn smiled, hiding her disappointment at not being able to stay for their conversation. There were many questions she wanted to ask Duncan about the Grey Wardens, but Thoryn figured they could wait. Duncan was going to be staying for several days in Highever Castle while her father and brother were off fighting Darkspawn. Thoryn curtsied and left the entrance hall in search of her brother.

Thoryn knew Fergus was most likely in the family quarters saying goodbye to Oriana and Oren, and so that was where Thoryn started heading. She didn’t get very far.

Ser Gilmore approached her just as she exited the great hall.

“Ser Gilmore,” Thoryn said, addressing him calmly.

“Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn’t want to interrupt…”

“Can I help you with something, Ser Gilmore?”

“Your mabari has the kitchens in uproar. Nan is threatening to leave.” Ser Gilmore sounded genuinely worried.

“She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won’t leave us.” Thoryn told him honestly. Of all the countless times Nan had threatened to leave Cousland Castle, she had never once carried through.

“Still, your mother wishes for you to fetch him. You know these mabari hounds. He’ll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off.”

“Lito is well-trained, and behaves like any good war hound should, and he knows better than to hurt anyone,” Thoryn assured him, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

“I’m not willing to test that. You’re quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound. Too smart not to speak, my father used to say. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?”

“To the kitchens, then,” Thoryn agreed. Plus, this little diversion would likely give Fergus more time to privately say goodbye to his wife and son.

Thoryn and Ser Gilmore traveled the short distance to the kitchens in dutiful silence. Thoryn wished there wasn’t such a gap of formality between them, for she did genuinely care for the handsome knight. But, alas, it didn’t seem as if he was comfortable enough to even make small talk with her as they walked.

Outside the kitchens, Nan’s voice could be heard shouting at her servants, while a dog barked in the background.

“Get that bloody mutt out of the larder! If I can’t get into the larder, I’ll skin both of you useless elves!”

“Please calm down, good lady,” Ser Gilmore said, as he and Thoryn entered the kitchen.

“That mongrel of yours needs to be put down!” Nan shouted, turning her dark and angry eyes on Thoryn. Behind Nan, her two elven servants cowered in fear.

“He’s a pureblood mabari, not a mongrel!” Thoryn shouted back, a bit of annoyance creeping into her words.

“I don’t care what he is, just get rid of him before I do!”

“As you wish,” Thoryn huffed, stepping past Nan and through the door to the larder. Ser Gilmore followed and closed the door behind them.

Lito was sniffing at the ground, as if following the trail of some animal he had been tracking. When he caught sight of his master, however, he rushed to her side, barking excitedly.

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven't you?” Thoryn crouched down and pet the head of her mabari, smiling at her dearest friend and most loyal companion. “What are you doing in the larder, Lito?”

Lito barked again with enthusiasm.

“I think he’s trying to tell you something,” Ser Gilmore commented, just as the squeaking of large rats could be heard coming out from behind the crates of the larder.

“Rats!” Thoryn warned, drawing both of her daggers from where she kept them hidden within her skirts. She swiftly dealt with two of the nasty, overgrown rodents as they came at her. Ser Gilmore and Lito also joined the fray, and the three of them killed dozens of giant rats that swarmed out to meet them.

When all of the vermin were killed, Thoryn took a moment to admire her dog for catching so many of them.

“Giant rats? It’s like the beginning of every adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. These rats are from the Korcari Wilds. Your mabari must have chased them into the larder through their holes,” said Ser Gilmore, sheathing his sword. “I wouldn’t tell Nan about the rats, though. It will only upset her.”

“She should know that my mabari did nothing but help her,” Thoryn told him, feeling proud of Lito.

“Do as you wish, my lady. Now that you’ve got your mabari in check, I best be on my way. I need to help the other soldiers prepare to leave with the teyrn and your brother. Good day, my lady.” Ser Gilmore left Thoryn and Lito to finish dealing with Nan. Thoryn thought about cleaning up the giant rat corpses, but figured Nan should see what her mabari was protecting her from.

“There he is,” Nan said when Thoryn and Lito finally exited the larder, “as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!”

“He was actually defending your larder from giant rats. The really nasty ones,” Thoryn told her, matter-of-fact.

“R-rats?”

“The gray ones will rip you to shreds, they will!”

Both of the elven servants in the room started uncomfortably chattering.

“They’re dead now, thanks to my faithful mabari, so you don’t have to worry.” Thoryn gave them a confident smile to hopefully calm them down.

“Well, at least they’re taken care of.” Nan grumbled. “Your dog probably led them into the kitchens to begin with.”

Lito whined, and Nan gave him a look.

“Oh, don’t start it with the sad eyes,” she told him sternly, and Lito whined again.

With a sigh, Nan picked up a hunk of raw pork from the table. She bent down to offer it to Lito. “Don’t say Nan never gives you anything. Now, off with you. We’ve got a meal to prepare, if you’ll let us get back to it.”

“We won’t bother you any longer.” Thoryn gave a slight bow with her head, and together she and Lito left the kitchens. _Now to find Fergus and say goodbye._

Thoryn sighed as she walked. She truly did wish to join her father and brother in battle, even if it was against such a terrifying foe as darkspawn. Fergus had even tried helping her plead her case to father, but the teyrn would hear none of it, claiming the thought of potentially losing both of his children was too much. Instead, she was to rule Highever Castle in her father’s place while he was gone. Mother was even going to join Lady Landra at Bann Loren’s estate, as to not interfere with Thoryn’s authority. Along with the fact that the Grey Warden planned to recruit Ser Gilmore, it was shaping up to be a rather lonely time in Highever.

Lito barked and nuzzled against her side, and it nearly made Thoryn lose her balance and trip over her long skirts. But she smiled, gazing down at him with warm, blue green eyes. “You’ll never leave me, right Lito?”

He barked his enthusiastic affirmation, and that made Thoryn feel a little less worried about her prospective loneliness. As they rounded the corner, they found the teyrna speaking with some guests, two of which Thoryn recognized as Lady Landra and her son, Dairren. They approached and Eleanor Cousland greeted her daughter.

“Ah, here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?”

“Yes, Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak, and Lito isn’t a troublesome hound. He was only hunting the giant rats that had made their way into the larder,” Thoryn answered, defending her loyal hound.

“Oh, just the thing that my guests need to hear about,” Eleanor answered tersely. But you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren’s wife?”

Lady Landra stepped forward to greet Thoryn. “I believe we last met at your mother’s spring salon. It was a lovely occasion.”

“Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady,” Thoryn agreed politely. She distinctly remembered the lady getting ridiculously drunk on the wine her mother had told the servants to bring up from the cellar. The lady’s drunkenness resulting in even more brazen attempts to get Thoryn interested in a marriage agreement with her son.

“You’re too polite, dear girl. I do remember spending the evening trying to set you up with my son...though, like you, he still isn’t married yet either.”

“And you’re still making a very poor case for it, I might add,” Dairren interjected. “Don’t listen to her. It’s good to see you again, my lady. You are looking as beautiful as ever.” He added the last part with a flirtatious smile, but Thoryn felt its effects lost on her.

“Flatterer,” she quipped, hoping that the rejection was evident in her reply.

“Anyway, this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona,” Lady Landra said, seemingly eager to move on. “Do say something, my dear.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. You are looking as beautiful as ever.” Thoryn might have said the same about Iona. Her pale blond hair was long with a beautiful crown braid, her elven ears peeking out of the sides, and her eyes were wide and gorgeously blue, like cornflowers. Thoryn smiled her thanks at the compliment.

“And yet that doesn’t seem to make it any easier to find a suitable match for her,” Eleanor added.

“I would say you should be proud to have a daughter as beautiful as her.” It seemed Thoryn’s rejection wasn’t as obvious as she might have hoped.

“But alas, pride doesn’t get me any more grandchildren,” Eleanor sighed, looking to Thoryn.

“You could always ask Oriana and Fergus to have another,” Thoryn grumbled. “I prefer to handle my own affairs.”

“Thoryn!” her mother scolded her.

“What? It’s just a thought.” Thoryn shrugged, uninterested in matters of courtship and grandchildren anyway.

“Well, I suppose we shall retire until evening. We will see you all at supper,” Lady Landra said, and then Dairren and Iona followed her to their rooms, leaving Thoryn alone with her mother.

“Are you aware there is a Grey Warden in the castle, Mother?” Thoryn asked, trying to make conversation. It had been some time since they had been able to speak amicably since Thoryn’s argument with her parents about not being able to join Father and Fergus in battle at Ostagar.

“Yes, your father did mention that,” Eleanor said and then paused. “Wait, you haven’t gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited, have you?”

“Would that be so bad?” Thoryn returned, briefly imagining a heroic life of traveling the world and saving people from evils. It would at least put her skills to good use...not that teaching misogynistic boys wasn’t also a good use of her skills.

“There’s more than enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don’t understand your need to go off chasing danger like your brother.”

Thoryn thought about it a moment. “I guess, I just have a bad feeling about all of this. I would feel better if I was with them, watching their backs, is all.”

“As do I,” her mother agreed, surprising Thoryn. “Your father and brother are rushing off to fight Maker-knows-what, but it wouldn’t help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty and we have ours, Thoryn. The rest is in the Maker’s hands.”

“I hope you’re right, Mother,” Thoryn acquiesced. “For now, I’ll go find Fergus and say my goodbyes.”

Thoryn turned to go, the unsettling feeling it the pit of her stomach still not alleviated.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic does not have any beta readers, so there are likely mistakes that I have missed. Please (politely) let me know of any typos you find while reading. I really hope you enjoy this story! Thoryn was my first ever Warden, and her story has grown and developed over the years. I hope to eventually collect the stories of my personal Dragon Age canon here that will follow my Warden, Hawke, and Inquisitor on their journeys! 
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are welcome! ♥


End file.
